gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliances
Alliances are groups for or against characters. They are similar to supporting characters, except they have topics on the board, which is different. The Mario Alliance Founded by : GoddessRosal1na This alliance is for anyone who supports any Mario character for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/ Wii U. The current member list is as follows: *GoddessRosal1na (Rosalina Fan) *NintendoIsBeast (Toad Fan) *Skull567890 (Daisy Fan) *AngryPidgeon (All Around Fan) *MandyMooMooo (Toad Fan) *pielover19 (Fawful Fan) *JarodLH (All Around Fan) *PouringLight (Paper Mario Fan) *Michaeloll (Daisy Fan) *BowDownWaka (Mario Fan) *Bleck5 (RPG Fan) *Eagles_Shadow (All Around Fan) *Glacely (All Around Fan) *kidmf935 (Bowser Jr Fan) *Bellagio (All Around Fan) *Ravio_Yo (Shy Guy Fan) *HiiiiiTechnical (Rosalina Fan) *charlex3 (Rosalina/Nabbit Fan) *Insanylum13 (Fawful Fan) *ThisAnvil (Dr Mario Fan) *IronVenom (All Around Fan) *Assin2713 (All Around Fan) *l33t_iRk3n_Rm33 (Ashley Fan) *Radoree (Daisy Fan) *KoopaBoop (Rosalina/Peach Fan) *KirbyFreak101 (Daisy/Rosalina Fan) *barrabaCHHS (Rosalina Fan) *OlafPietro (Rosalina Fan) *DynasticAnthony (Waluigi and Fawful Fan) The Pikmin Alliance Founded by : RotomGuy3 This alliance is for anyone who supports any Pikmin representation for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/ Wii U. The current member list is as follows: *'RotomGuy3' (All Around Fan) *OlafPietro (All Around Fan) *peppermintsnow (Mainly Stage Fan) *ThatKipp (All Around Fan) *spookyfan3 (All Arojmd Fan) *Evilcrachitt (Mainly Music Fan) *Eat Cow (All Around Fan) *just14 (All Around Fan) *pielover19 (Lesser Spotted Jellyfloats Fan) *vital tundra (Everything Except Character Fan) *kidmf935 (All Around Fan) *NintendoIsBeast (Mainly Louie Fan) *Pendragon71037 (All Around Fan) *GuitarinPanda (All Around Fan) *ShiniOfMadness (Louie Fan) *Shaneikua (All Around Fan) *energyman2289 (All Around Fan) The SmashFAQs Squirtle Squad Founded by : Waluigi7 This alliance is for Squirtle fans that believe Squirtle will be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/ Wii U. This extends to Ivysaur as well. The current member list is as follows: * Waluigi7 *BreckenDusk *DarthNightmaric *kidmf935 *Matthewtheman *Mr Yooj *Smokeybear18 *TI_Four *User728 Guild of Ghirahim Founded by: LordCarlisle This alliance is for people who support the inclusion of Ghirahim as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/ Wii U. *LordCarlisle *NEW-WAYS-2-DIE *PaleTunaPls *PT Piranha *Hughs_Rage *generalguy64 *znyrk *Waluigi7 *Arne83 *Pikachu942 *Master_Radori *Rethalwolf *Kooky von Koopa *IOutsmartYou *CMPunkCMPunk *AuraWielder *Crums44 *kidmf935 *Elephants249 *super_taco_ftw *AwesomePerson99 *GuitarinPanda *JayStrike *Yoshi2010 *NotSnowske *Tehshankers1234 *Regan145 *JorganDev *DynasticAnthony Kremling King Krew Founded by: KillerKremling This alliance is for supporters of King K. Rool as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/ Wii U. *KillerKremling *Waluigi7 *lastoutlaw113 *TopHattedTroopa *SmashingBros *AngryPidgeon *DynasticAnthony *kidmf935 The Fire Emblem Alliance Founded by : AnriHeroKing This alliance is for people who support any specific Fire Emblem character as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/ Wii U. *'AnriHeroKing': Anri *ViewtifulGene: Ephriam * Rayquaza487: 'Chrom+Lucina Tag Team (Similar to Ice Climbers) *'Archest-Archer: Virion & Lyndis *'ColdReticence': Chrom *Bellagio_5: Robin *MegaPidgey: Henry *'KingChickadee': Owain *Yoshi2010: Chrom *'DemonicDratini': Lucina *'MandyMooMooo': The Guys *kidmf935: Chrom, Lyndis, & Roy *'splashinkarp': Chrom & Fredrick *'SlaveBlade': Micaiah & Ephriam *'smashman92': Black Knight *'DarkKnightCessi': Chrom & Frederick *'PierreFluffball': Henry & Virion *'Gangsar_Pikachu': Female Robin *'Lowerarchy': Soren *'DrTingle': Roy & Micaiah *unknownuber: Eirika *'RaveMasterSol': Micaiah & Ephriam *'Scarlettail': Robin, Lyndis, & Hector *'taoxadasa': Chrom *'Magical-Soul': Lucina & Eirika *'RemiRei': Tharja *'Captain_Reimund': Henry *'BIeck5': Owain *'vuchinator87': Micaiah *'Powers46': Anna *'xLemmy_KoopaX': Robin & Chrom *DynasticAnthony: Chrom, Anna, Walhart, Aversa, Priam * Charganium: Henry and Tharja The Anti-Ridley Alliance Founded by: Rayquaza487 * NintendoIsBeast * User728 The MOTHER Alliance Founded by: AuraWielder This alliance is for anyone who likes the MOTHER series or wants to defend Ness and Lucas for Super Smash Bros. * AuraWielder * Eat_Cow * Charganium Union of Youth Founded by: energyman2289, Mikokiri and quinfordmac *energyman2289 *Mikokiri *quinfordmac *SmashingBros *LordCarlisle *kidmf935 *Yoshi2010 Category:Groups Category:Alliances